As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a fluid control valve of this type of flow rate controller is usually conceived so as to improve sealing performance and lessen the effect of particles by coating the surface of a metallic base body with an elastic resin layer to form a seating surface. In addition, the resin layer is usually stuck on the metallic base body via a layer of an adhesive such as a primer.